sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
All Star Riders/Grand Prix Cutscenes (Team Piraka)
These are the Cutscenes from the Team Piraka's Storyline in the Grand Prix Mode in All Star Riders Grand Prix Cutscenes Introduction / Match #1: Team Piraka vs. Team Rose Omochao: Welcome again folks to this exciting World Grand Prix. The crowd is growing wild as we see teams, new & old coming from around the world. Omochao here to bring you all the action. Let's begin with the opening ceremony... Zaktan: Look out! (We can see the 6 Piraka, Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Zaktan, Avak & Thok, known as Team Piraka, riding on their Extreme Gears too fast, that they forgot to stop.) Omochao: AAH! (Quickly dodges out of the way) Reidak: Sorry... (Suddenly the 6 Piraka screeches to a stop, but crashes into the fold up chairs.) Vezok: (emerging from the fold up chairs with the rest of the Piraka) Wow... That didn't hurt. Avak: Maybe we need to practice riding on our gears a teensy bit more. Omochao: Whoa! Team Piraka! You guys nearly gave me a heart attack! Hakann: Sorry pal, but this is a first time riding on these things. Omochao: Still you need to register your names or else your ineligible. Thok: I told you we shouldve sign in first! Zaktan: Don't be like that. We're been practicing for days now, but still haven't got it. (Begins signing his name, along with the rest of Team Piraka) There, were signed in. Omochao: Good, then hurry into your positions. Your race is next. Reidak: Us already? That was fast. Vezok: That's because were late, block head! (The 6 Piraka hurries up & get into their racing positions, upon meeting up with their first opponents, Team Rose.) Blaze: (sighs) You men are most ungrateful. How you even learn the consequences of your own actions? Hakann: Hey, what have we here. Looks like we're facing a girls only team. Vector: (offended) Hey! I'm not a woman! I'm just here to win the cash prize if you don't mind! Amy: Your late too, that's actually a coincidence. Zaktan: And I take that your the team captain, is that correct? Amy: Yep, that's me. Cream: Hello everyone, may the best team win! Oh, but please go easy on us. Avak: (laughing) This is gonna be too easy! (had noticed Hakann yelping from a slap from Blaze) ?! Blaze: Don't you be fresh with me, mister. Avak: Sort of. Vezok: (chuckles) She got you good that time, Hakann. If you play with fire, you may get burned. Hakann: (now offended as Vector is) Ah, Shaddap. Omochao: These 2 teams are driving me crazy, but hey this is competition for you. Anyway, this is Team Piraka vs. Team Rose. Hold on to your seats, it's gonna be in for a wild race. After Mission #1 Hakann: Well, that was way too easy. Can we just go straight to the fun part? Vezok: You idiot! We're just started! Zaktan: He's right. We still have 2 more races to win to advance to the next round! Avak: Like it or not, we have been testing our Extreme Gears. We're lucky for the next round. Thok: Indeed. (Noticing Reidak with Team Rose) What is Reidak doing? Reidak: (petting Cream) Cute bunny. Very fuzzy. Cream: Why is your friends seem very scary? Reidak: Meh, they're my friends. Even if Avak restraints me from destroying our Extreme Gears. Avak: Reidak! Come back! The next race is about to begin! Reidak: Oh coming! (Hurries over to the rest of Team Piraka) Amy: These guys are weird, but why is the black one is fond with Cream like as a friend? Blaze: Very strange, it seems that each member of the opposing team each hold each element & their own personality to match. We must remain cautious & don't fall for anymore of their tricks. Vector: I hope for your sakes that it's not another lie. Zaktan: We must remain focus, Piraka. Now let's move out! After Mission #3 / Match #2: Team Piraka vs. Team Powerpuff Vezok: Yeah! That's how we roll! Avak: It seems that we're getting the hang of our new gears. It seems that were able to get the hang of this. Thok: Indeed, but we still have a long way to go. Hakann: (smirks) Yeah, those pipsqueaks are just the starting point of our journey. Vector: (to Hakann) You snarky little twerp! Cream: (a bit downhearted) He doesn't have to be so mean about it. Zaktan: Don't mind Hakann, he's a narcissist. Amy: (a bit enraged) Ooh, just you wait! Sonic is gonna mop the floor with you! Blaze: (now a bit stern) Make no mistake, Team Piraka. You still have to face 10 more teams. You have been warned. Reidak: Is that a bad thing? Vezok: Do Hakann's ego knows no bounds? Hakann: Yes, yes I do! Thok: (as he noticed Team Powerpuff approaching for Round 2) I'm afraid Blaze is right. For we have company. (Team Piraka all turn to Thok's direction, where they notice Team Powerpuff getting ready.) Blossom: Not so fast... Buttercup: Team... Bubbles: Piraka! Blossom: Don't think your advancing to the next round without getting pass through us. Buttercup: And after what you said to the other team, we're gonna crush you flat! Vezok: (Sarcastic) Oh way to go Hakann. (Enraged) You've got us into serious trouble with your massive ego! Hakann: Come on, it's still 6 on 3. This is gonna be too easy. Zaktan: Let's not get ahead of ourselves now. We still need to focus on the race than acting like a couple of jerks. Avak: Ok, ok, only to get these powerpuffs off our backs! Thok: Is that a promise? Omochao: Team Piraka has already stirred up more trouble in the form of Team Powerpuff. It's gonna be a hot one on the race track between our two teams, let's get to it, folks! After Mission #5 Zaktan: Even if we won this race, these contestants keep surprising us despite the numbers' disadvantage. Blossom: Don't congratulate yourselves yet, we still got a few more races to go. Buttercup: Were gonna bounce back against your hunks of junk. Bubbles: Cause we're giving it everything we've got. Vezok: Is this a Challenge? Avak: Don't let them get to us team, we still need to complete the next few races. Thok: Still, we best keep an eye on them. Blossom: Will you promise to play nice? Zaktan: Only if you keep it above board, would ya? Hakann: (sarcastic) Oh this is gonna be a fun race. After Mission #6 / Match #3: Team Piraka vs. Team ??? Buttercup: (in shock that Team Piraka won Round 2) Blast it! We're so close that time! Blossom: I can't believe this, but they're starting to become more aggressive. Bubbles: Oh, we can still get them next time. Avak: Phew. 2 Rounds down & still got many more to go. Hakann: Ok, I'm starting to think they will stop at nothing to get payback. Buttercup: You maybe able to evade us with your wild instincts. Bubbles: You maybe able to advance to the next round. Blossom: But when the next Grand Prix comes, we will meet again. (Leaves with Bubbles & Buttercup) Reidak: Are we really like the most aggressive team in the Grand Prix? Zaktan: That or maybe we're just a lucky son of a gun team. Thok: But after hearing Team Rose & Powerpuff's statement, it might take more than brute force to win the next round. Vezok: And just what do you mean by that? (Right on cue, the third team known as Team ??? arrives on the scene to face Team Piraka.) "More Coming Soon" Category:All Star Riders Cutscenes